elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The White Phial (Quest)
from Nurelion 500 from Quintus Navale | repgain = | type = Miscellaneous | QuestID = MS12}} Nurelion, a dying Altmer alchemist, is the owner of The White Phial, the Windhelm apothecary shop that bears the name of a magical phial that he has spent much of his life in search of. Background He explains to the Dragonborn that the White Phial is a magical vessel made from Unmelting Snow gathered at the Throat of the World and that it purifies, amplifies and refills any liquid placed within it; the ultimate embodiment of Alchemy itself. He has finally discovered its location but is too old and sickly to retrieve it on his own. He now must reluctantly seek the aid of the Dragonborn in his quest to recover it. Objectives #Retrieve the White Phial #Bring the Phial to Nurelion #Speak to Quintus Navale Walkthrough Upon accepting the quest from Nurelion, he will produce Nurelion's Mixture to help gain access to the phial. It is learned that the Forsaken Cave is the final resting place of his coveted phial and that the cave is located west of Windhelm. Forsaken Cave The cave is primarily populated with Draugr. In fact, it is more of a Nordic crypt than a cave. Continuing through the cave and into the Forsaken Crypt, the Dragonborn will encounter an ancient bowl. Activating the bowl will cause Nurelion's Mixture to be poured and will open a door to the burial chamber of Curalmil, a strong Draugr Overlord or even a Dragon Priest, as well as a small cadre of his minions. They are the final guardians of the White Phial. Continuing on, there will be a Word Wall for the Marked for Death shout. Finding the Phial An ancient bowl placed atop a pedestal will be encountered after continuing through the passage directly beneath the word wall. Filling it with Nurelion's Mixture will reveal the doorway into the sanctum of the White Phial. Displayed prominently in the room is the Phial along with a number of various alchemical reagents and an Alchemy Lab. However, upon closer inspection, the Phial has unfortunately been damaged. Returning with the Phial Upon returning to his shop in Windhelm, Nurelion is heard complaining somewhere as usual, not in a good mood and perhaps having become even sicker than before. Upon inspecting the phial, he is livid that the phial is cracked and vociferates at having sent such a clumsy adventurer to retrieve his life's ambition. He then backs off after realizing the power and intelligence that would be needed to damage such an item, which is surely not the present case. With his lifetime dream broken, he is crushed and only manages to reward the Dovahkiin with a lousy five septims. Nurelion's apprentice, Quintus Navale, is much more sympathetic to the ordeal of actually retrieving the phial from such a dangerous place, he explains that Nurelion isn't well and parts with a more reasonable reward of 500 Septims. Repairing Some time later, after completing the quest "The Throat of the World", Quintus will send a letter via a courier regarding the White Phial. After reading the letter, the follow up quest will begin: "Repairing the Phial". Journal Bugs * The Phial can disappear if the dungeon is left without taking it. *At the completion of the quest, even when "asleep and dying" on his bed, Nurelion continues his standard dialogue about not liking loiterers and those who gawk at his goods. **It is possible to receive double the amount that Quintus gives as a reward. Often when the initial dialogue with Nurelion is finished too quickly (without exiting during the middle of the dialogue), he will repeat the same dialogue if the second dialogue is not exited, which would result in a duplication of the 500 gold reward. **While gathering the ingredients for the next part of the quest, after looting the heart off the body, even though it is in inventory, the quest may still say that the heart has yet to be obtained off of the man. This makes it impossible to complete the quest. ru:Белый флакон (Квест) Category:Skyrim: Windhelm Quests Category:Skyrim: Miscellaneous Quests